For the Love of a Dragon
by the original esca chick
Summary: *Ch9 up!* 6 yrs later, Hitomi&Van feel they have to be together but someone dosen't want that. Instead, she wants to have Van and will do whatever she can to have him all to herself. Has violence, sexual themes and offensive language. *rewritten*
1. Chapter 1: The First Sign

A/N:I'm re-editing this and reposting it b/c I don't like how it sounds or looks anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne

**For the love of a Dragon**

Chapter 1: the First Sign

It had been six long and heart breaking years for Hitomi. For six long years she had to live without her friends from a world she knew she'd never see again. In those six years she told herself time and time again that she needed to move, to not let her adventured on Gaea hold her back in life.

Hitomi was now attending university and was there on a track scholarship. She was the star player on the women's track team. Her best friend Yukari was also attending the same university but was there on a biology scholarship. The two friends shared a dorm together, it was like living a childhood dream for both of them. 

Hitomi, like most people do, changed over the years physically. She looked no longer like the tomboy she was in high school. She had let her hair grow so it went past her shoulders; she always wore it in a loose braid. Her body overall had a more feminine look, the immature curves she had as a young teen were now fuller and fit her body perfectly. 

"Hey Hitomi!" Yukari yelled to her friend whom was preparing for track practice. 

Hitomi turned around to see her friend running towards her, waving her hand about like a crazed maniac. "Oh, hey Yukari! You're out early." She said while she took off her green track pants.

"Ya I know. This guy passed out today while the professor was dissecting a pig." Hitomi's face went white as a ghost at the mention of dissecting an animal.

"How can you watch stuff like that Yukari? Just the thought of seeing a dead animal makes me sick!" Hitomi said while looking at her friend as if she was gonna vomit. Yukari knew her friend was joking so she playfully pushed her. The two joked around for a few minutes until Hitomi had to go and race. Yukari stood on the sidelines and Hitomi went and got herself in position on the blocks, waiting for the gun to fire.

"READY!... SET!...GO!" the coach yelled and pulled the trigger. Hitomi dashed as fast as she could. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, forcing her to push harder and hard. In no time Hitomi was in the lead, but as she ran memories of one fateful day filled her mind. It was the day where she met her one and only angel, Van. She came to a complete stop and fell to her knees. tears ran down her cheeks in endless streams. 

Yukari, worried that her friend was seriously ill, ran over to Hitomi. "Hitomi, what's the matter." she asked and knelt down by her friend.

"It's nothing Yukari . . . "Hitomi replied as she wiped away her tears. Yukari narrowed her eyes. She knew something was wrong and vowed she'd do whatever it takes to find out what.

"Hitomi don't pull this shit with me. I know there's something wrong." She said, controlling her patience. For the last six years she had witnessed her friend run off and go into crying fits over "noting". She needed the answer to this mystery.

"I'm just not feeling well today." Hitomi relied as she rose from her knees and left the racetrack. The coach ran over to Yukari for an explanation about Hitomi leaving. 

"Uh, she's just not feeling well." Yukari lied and headed back to her dorm. 

Hitomi laid down on her bed and cried. "I miss you so much Van." She mumbled between her sobs. Yukari could hear her friend through the door. She turned the doorknob and slowly entered the room. There she saw her friend sprawled across the bed. Yukari walked over to Hitomi's laying figure and sat down beside her.

"Hitomi, tell me the truth, what's wrong?" she asked in a calm and caring voice. Hitomi didn't want to lie to her friend anymore, but she knew it would be hard to explain. Hitomi rolled over onto her other side with her back facing Yukari. She grabbed Hitomi by the shoulder and forced her to look at her. "Hitomi! Come on! Stop being a little kid! You're a grown woman! Hitomi, just please tell me what's wrong." Yukari yelled.

Hitomi sighed. It seemed like there was no way she could get herself out of this one. "Fine, if you must know." Hitomi began and she sat up. "Now this is going to be long so you should get comfortable." Yukari went and sat down on her own bed. "Okay, it all started six years ago just before we found out Amano was going to leave for England . . . " Hitomi went on to tell Yukari all about Gaea, the destiny war and all her friends she left there, Merle, Millerna, Allen, Gaddes, Dryden, and Van. "Now do you understand?" Hitomi asked as she yawned. The entire story took over two hours to explain. It was mainly Yukari's fault. She kept asking questions about the situations Hitomi had found herself in and she sounded overly interesting in the heavenly knight.

Yukari nodded in answer to her friend's question. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed. 

Hitomi was shocked. "What?!? How?" she asked confused.

"Come on Hitomi! You went to another planet and fell in love with a guy, no a king, who can fly! I wish I could have been you!" Yukari exclaimed. "So, how come you left? Why didn't you stay on Gaea?"

"I wanted to stay but I thought about you guys, my friends and my family. At the time, I wasn't ready to give them up. But now, I would do anything just to be with them again."

"Oh, I see…" Yukari replied. She got up from her spot and grabbed her pyjamas and changed into them. "So, why don't you go back to Gaea now?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know how to Yukari. Trust me, if I knew how to I would be there right now."

The following day was like any other for Hitomi and Yukari. After Hitomi's track practice and Yukari's classes, the two went out on their weekly shopping trip. "Aw, finally! The weekend!" Yukari shouted as they departed the bus and approached the mall. Yukari dragged Hitomi to every single clothing store within the mall. Hitomi forced Yukari to go with her to the sports stores, she needed to check out the latest style of sprinting spikes. Overall, they had a blast. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go into the book store, you wanna come?" Yukari asked Hitomi. 

"Nah, I think I'll just sit down on the bench."

While Yukari was looking for romance novels, Hitomi could have sworn she saw someone very familiar, someone that looked like some of the people on Gaea. _No way_, Hitomi thought and shook her head. When she looked again, they were gone. She just sat there wondering if it was an illusion.

"Excuse me miss, would you like your fortune read?" a young, gypsy like woman asked Hitomi.

"Sorry, I don't have any money on me right now." Hitomi replied as she stood up ready to walk away from the woman. Something about her gave Hitomi the chills.

"Don't worry.  It's free of charge, Hitomi Kanzaki." The woman answered. Hitomi turned around immediately.

"How did you know my name?" Hitomi asked suspiciously. The woman laughed softly at her. "What's so funny?" Hitomi asked in a more serious tone.

"Oh nothing," the women answered with a sigh. "I know your name because I am a fortune teller. I know the past, present and future. So, would you like me to read your fortune." Hitomi shrugged and walked over to the booth.

"All right, tell me my future." Hitomi said sarcastically as she sat down in front of the woman on the wooden stool provided. The woman closed the curtains, blocking herself and Hitomi from the other people within the mall. She sat back down in her seat and took out a very ancient looking tarot deck. She placed the cards out on the table in the traditional Celtic cross and began to interpret them.

"Hm, I see a reunion with a past lover named, his name is Van." Hitomi's eyes widened. "I also see, jealously and conflict." The woman studied the cards carefully. "Your reunion with Van will not be a good one.  You will be angry and jealous-"

"That's enough." Hitomi said while clenching a fist. "Thank you." she then stood up and left the booth.

"But wait! I'm not done!" the woman yelled at Hitomi who was walking away.

Hitomi stopped and threw her head over her shoulder. "Well, I've heard enough."

Hitomi was beginning to feel worried. What if the woman was right? What could be happening on Gaea? Should she try and return? Questions flooded her mind on what to do. 

Yukari walked out of the bookstore and saw Hitomi's depressed expression on her face. She instantly figure Hitomi had another memory of Van fill her mind.

"Hitomi, what's wrong? You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Well, sort of. I was just told by that fortune-teller over there-" Hitomi said as she turned to point to the booth. But to her surprise it was gone. "How? It was right there a minute ago!"

In a dark kingdom, in a far away land, a woman's hysterical laughter could be heard. "Now she'll never want to see him again! Finally Van will be all mine!" the woman laughed again. "Excellent work Caleesa." She praised the gypsy who was standing before her.

"I would do anything for you, your highness." The gypsy said as she bowed down to the woman.

A/N: One chapter down, 15 more to go!


	2. Chapter 2: Warnings

Chapter 2: Warnings

For Van, it too had been six long and heart breaking years. Although Van never showed it, he did miss Hitomi. From time to time, the young king would mentally beat himself up for letting her leave. He'd regret keeping his promise of getting her back home.

Fanelia was completely rebuilt and looked as beautiful as ever. No one would have ever guessed what devastation occurred to the beautiful country. No one now would ever suspect that the entire city had been burn to a crisp six years ago at the beginning of what would be later known as the destiny war.

Van was a grown man now, no longer a scrawny boy, but a nicely built man. Although he had grown physically, he still wore the same outfit he did when he had met a certain seeress six years ago. Yes he still wore beige pants and a short sleeve, red tunic. 

Merle, like everyone else, grew up and bloomed into a beautiful young woman, well, cat woman. Her thick pink hair was long and straight but curly at the ends. She wore a short amber dress with leather shoulder straps. 

Van was visiting Queen Millerna and King Dryden in Asturia. Merle, of course was with him. Merle always went with Van whenever he travelled. She had to make sure he didn't lose his temper and just to keep him in line. On one particular day during Van's visit, Millerna wanted to go down to the bazaar and insisted Van and Merle to come.

Millerna spent most of her time gawking over all the jewellery stands and making mental notes of which ones she would later drop hints to Dryden to buy her. Merle, unfortunately, got dragged around with Millerna while Van stood behind the two young women waiting for it to be over.

"Excuse me sir, would you like your fortune read?" a young, gypsy like woman asked.

"No, that's ok miss." Van replied as he turned away from her.

"Don't worry.  It wont take that long to do Van." The woman answered. He turned around to face the woman. He got a strange feeling from her. 

It wasn't odd that she knew his name; most people did since he was king of Fanelia and a hero of the Destiny War. But then it hit him, he was clad in a disguise to avoid being noticed or known. Merle had made the outfit which consisted of black pants, a long green tunic, a thick blue cape that was draped over his shoulders and to top it off, his hair had been slicked back.

"How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously. The woman laughed at him. "What do you find so funny" he demanded while raise an eyebrow annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I know your name and I can see through your little costume because I am a fortune teller. I know the past, present and future. So, would you like me to read your fortune?" Van looked over to Millerna and Merle. It didn't seem like they'd be finished anytime soon so he shrugged and walked over to the woman. 

"All right, tell me my future." He sighed as he sat down in front of the woman. She closed the curtains and took out a very ancient looking tarot deck. She placed the cards out on the table in the traditional Celtic cross spread and began to interpret them.

"Well, I see a reunion with a past lover, Hitomi I do believe is her name." Van's deep brown eyes widened. "I also see, jealously and conflict." The woman studied both the cards and Van's reactions carefully. "Your reunion with Hitomi will not be a good one.  You will be angry and jealous." She noticed Van's angry expression on his face. "Shall I continue?" she asked.

"No thank you." Van said as he stood up and left.

"Are you sure!?" the woman called to him as he left.

"Well, I've heard all I need." Van said as he left. He was afraid to reunite with Hitomi again after what that woman had said. 

Merle broke away from Millerna; she had had about enough of the queen. She needed to get away and spend some time with Van. She walked over to him and instantly noticed the sad expression on his face. "Van-sama, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing Merle." Van muttered and he continued to walk away from the fortuneteller. 

The crisp night air blew gentle through Van's thick raven black hair. The smell of the ocean filled his nostrils and the sounds of waves crashing on the shore filled his ears. It was a tranquil night, both moons rested high in the clear sky. Van walked along the beach alone until he saw Hitomi standing alone, looking like she was waiting for someone. "Hitomi!" he yelled. 

She turned around and looked at him for a while. She said nothing and just stared until a tall man with short wild brown hair and a very well built body ran over to her. The man embraced Hitomi, holding her gently in his strong arms. He bent his head down and placed a soft gentle kiss on her tender lips. 

Van's heart was crushed. Hitomi broke the kiss and turned to Van. Her face looked different and she gave him an evil glare as she approached him. "Sorry Van, I just couldn't wait for you to show up. Sayonara." She said with a smirk.

"Hitomi!" he yelled again but she and everything else disappeared. Van jolted upright in his bed. Beads of sweat lined his forehead and dripped down his perfectly tanned skin. _It was just a dream,_ he though, _just a dream._

All Hitomi could think about that night was what the fortune-teller at the mall had told her. Yukari sensed something was wrong with Hitomi but she knew there was probably nothing she could do for her. The two went to bed and hoped for sweet dreams, but that's not what Hitomi got.

The crisp night air blew gentle through Hitomi's long, sandy blond hair. The smell of the ocean filled her nose and the sounds of waves crashing on the shore filled her ears. It was a tranquil night, the white moon shown brightly high in the clear sky. Hitomi walked along the beach alone until she saw Van standing alone, looking like he was waiting for someone. 

"Van!" she yelled. He turned around and looked at her for a while. He said nothing and just stared until a very slender woman with long golden blond hair ran over to him. He held her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's lips.

 Hitomi could feel her heart fall apart. Van broke the kiss and turned to Hitomi. His face looked different and he gave her an evil glare as he approached her. "Sorry Hitomi, I couldn't wait for you to come back to Gaea. Bye…" He said with a slight smirk.

"Van!" Hitomi yelled again but he disappeared, as did everything else. She awoke with a cold sweat on her brow. _Thank god.  It was just a dream._ Hitomi told herself.  _Just a dream . . ._

"Your highness, the dream weavers have successfully completed their duties on making the dragon and the girl believe each other has moved on like you ordered." A young woman wearing a long midnight blue robe said as she knelt down in front of a tall slender woman. Her skin was as pale as the whitest snow and her hair was as dark as the night.

"Good work my faithful servant. This is just too easy!" she laughed.

A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter. It's nothing big though. I accidentally put 15 more chaps left when really it was 14 left. Well ya, any ways, hoped you guys are enjoying this newer version of the fic so far. Man, the original really sucked! I can't believe I actually wrote that! lol! Well I did write it 2 yrs ago and I was new at writing….so I guess that justifies it.


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Heart

Chapter 3: A Broken Heart

"Hitomi! Get up!" Yukari yelled at her friend as she pulled off Hitomi's blankets in an attempt to get her out of bed. Hitomi reached for the blanket but was too tired to fight Yukari for it. "Hey, Hitomi, you don't look so good."

"I had a really bad dream last night." Hitomi replied with a yawn.

"What was it about?" Yukari curiously asked. Hitomi rose from her bed and headed towards her dresser.

"Well, I saw Van and he had obviously moved on." Hitomi said as she went through her dresser looking for some clothes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean he forgot about me and went off and fell in love with this really good looking girl." Hitomi said in disgust.

"Oh, I see . . . " Yukari said as she too got herself dressed.

Merle was sitting alone in one of the courtyards in the Asturain Castle. She was wearing a dress Millerna had bought her and had to almost force the cat woman to wear. It was a long white dress with a scarlet red, tight fitting bodice. Allen, who was just wandering the castle looking for Van, saw Merle and approached her. "What's wrong Merle?" he asked as took a seat beside the young cat woman.

"Hm, oh, well, it's just Van-sama. I'm worried about him. He hasn't been himself lately." She said gazing at the ground, not bothering to look up at Allen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well since yesterday when we were at the bazaar, he's been acting like something's bugging him. I've asked him about it but he say's there's nothing wrong. But I know that's a lie. Hey! Maybe if you talk to him, he'll tell you!" Merle exclaimed, her big blue eyes full of hope. "Oh please Allen! I can't bear to see Van-sama like this!" she begged. Allen didn't dare to fight her. He knew one way or another he would end up talking about it to Van.

"All right Merle, I'll talk to him." Allen said and stood up to leave. He continued on his search for Van. He finally found Van on the roof sparring by himself. "Van,"

Van stopped his sparring and sheathed his sword. He cursed and muttered a few words under his breath. _Can't I get any time to myself here?_

"Hi Allen," Van said unenthusiastically. "What do you want?" he asked while taking off his sweaty red tunic.

"Van, Merle has told me that you haven't seemed like yourself." Van just looked away from Allen. "So, what is it?" he asked. Van hesitated to answer.

"Well, yesterday some gypsy woman told me that when I see Hitomi again I will be jealous and angry. Then last night I had a dream where Hitomi said she didn't want to ever see me again."

"Hm, I see. You feel as if you two were never meant to be." Allen inquired.

"Exactly Allen. I just don't know what to believe." Van said and gathered his things before heading back to his room. 

Van sat alone by the window staring up at the blue moon. He reminisced about all the time he spent with Hitomi. I should have told her how I really felt. How could I have been so childish? A Girl like her never walks into your life more than once. 

Merle walked silently down the hallway and approached Van's room. She slowly and hesitantly went in and sat down beside Van.

"Van-sama," she started. "You should go to the Mystic Moon and bring back Hitomi." Van opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Allen told me everything, if you still love her, you'll go and bring her back. I know she still feels the same for you." she said and hugged Van before leaving his room. 

Van sat and thought about it. He wanted to see Hitomi but feared that what the gypsy said and his dream would be real. Finally he decided that the only way to know whether or not the woman was right was to go to the Mystic Moon and bring Hitomi back.

"Hitomi." Yukari said entering their dimly lit dorm. Hitomi was sitting on her bed, staring up at the clear night sky. "Go to him. I know how much he means to you. If you don't go, you might loose him forever." Hitomi was touched by her friend's words. "Don't do what I did with Amano. I waited too long and look what happened." Hitomi rose from her spot and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Yukari." She whispered and ran out of the room. She was going back to Gaea, back to Van.

"Your highness, the dragon is going to the Mystic Moon and the Girl is going to Gaea. What are your orders?" a young girl clad in lavender robes asked. The tall slender woman laughed softly to herself.

"They're making it too easy. You and your illusionist may put into action operation clone. Remember to make them believe that they no longer love each other."

"Yes your highness," the girl said as she disappeared. The woman laughed out of control.

"I shall soon become Queen Siren de Fanel . . ."

Van awoke laying in the middle of a grassy field. Had he really gone to the Mystic Moon? He wondered. He stood up and observed his surroundings. Strange tall buildings reached up high into the sky. People walked by wearing the strangest clothing Van had ever seen. He now knew he had made it to the Mystic Moon.

Hitomi found herself in a forest. She was lost and somewhat frightened. Tall trees surrounded her, blocking her view of the sky. She wondered the forest looking for a clearing. She stopped walking though as she heard footsteps in the distance. To her relief it was only the heavenly knight of Asturia, Allen Schazar. 

"Hitomi?" he said as he dismounted from his horse and walked towards the slender girl. 

  


"Allen!" she cried as she ran into his arms. They embraced each other in a friendly hug. Allen was happy to see he back on Gaea and Hitomi was happy that she had made it back. 

Allen quickly noticed how much she had changed since he had last seen her, six years ago. She didn't wear that strange outfit that she called a school uniform. She was wearing tight black pants and a white, tight fitting t-shirt. 

Allen hadn't changed much except for his muscles which had grown a bit from the last time he had held her in his arms. "Allen, I'm so happy I'm back. I never want to leave again." Hitomi cried into his chest. Allen smiled and offered to take her to the Asturian castle. Hitomi was overwhelmed by all of her memories of Gaea that she fainted in Allen's arms. 

Allen mounted his horse and held Hitomi securely in his lap. They arrived at the castle late into the night. Merle was the only one awake at the time when Allen had arrived. She went to greet him and to her surprise, he had Hitomi with her. Merle was confused. _What's she doing here? Poor Van-sama, what's he gonna do when he finds out that she isn't on the Mystic Moon?_ She wondered. 

"Where did you find her?!" Merle yelled at Allen, thinking perhaps he had gone to the Mystic Moon and brought her back. He was rather confused by Merle's sudden shouting. He thought she would have been happy to see Hitomi back.

"I found her in the forest. Why?" he asked.

"This is not good at all." Merle murmured to herself.

"Merle what's wrong?" Allen asked her knowing he missed something while he had gone for his nightly ride into the forest.

"Well, uh, Van-sama left to go to the Mystic Moon to bring Hitomi back. But she's here and who knows when he'll come back. This is just so weird." Merle said as she began to walk into the large castle. Allen quickly followed carrying Hitomi in his arms. Merle showed Allen to a room where Hitomi could stay for the time she would be on Gaea. Allen went to his room in the palace and Merle went to her own room where she sat on the balcony hoping Van would return.

Van walked though the busy streets of earth searching for his love, Hitomi. _Where could she be? _He wondered.  He then figured the only way he'll find her is to ask every person he sees. He asked many people if they knew a Hitomi Kanzaki. Every person he had asked had no clue as to who she was. Van then asked a young girl who looked about his age if she knew Hitomi. To his relief, she did know. 

"Please, could you tell where I can find her." Van begged. The girl nodded and showed him the way to Hitomi's dorm at the university. Once there, she left. Van knocked softly on the door. He couldn't believe that after six long years he would finally see her face again. Yukari answered the door. She was a little confused at they way the man standing in front of her was dressed. Van was not sure if this was the right Hitomi. "Uh, I'm looking for a Hitomi Kanzaki. Is she here?" Van asked breaking the silence.

"Um no she's not. May I ask who you are?" Yukari asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm Van Fanel." Yukari's eye's widened. _Oh shit, this is bad_, she thought to herself. Oh my god, she mouthed. "Is something wrong?" Van asked. Yukari shook her head and giggled.

"You wont believe this but, uh, Hitomi left to find you!" she laughed. Yukari let Van into her dorm and told him that he could sleep in Hitomi's bed for the night. She almost told him that her bed was Hitomi's, but that would have been nice to her friend. Van was like a god to Yukari. She now fully understood why Hitomi missed him so much. 

Van sat down on Hitomi's bed.  He couldn't believe how small the bed was. But then again, he was a king and was use to sleeping in a much larger bed. Yukari laid down on her bed and told Van that once Hitomi see's that he's not on Gaea, she'll come back and he should just sit tight. 

The following morning, Yukari took Van to a café just down the street for breakfast. There were so many questions she was dying to ask Van about this Gaea. While they were waiting for a table, a familiar sandy blond woman approached the two, holding hands with a tall and handsome man. Yukari saw the two and was confused.

"Hitomi? Who is this guy?" she asked as she tilted her head sideways. Hitomi smiled wickedly at the two young adults before her.

  


"This is Ricardo, my boyfriend." Yukari sensed something was not right. The previous night Hitomi was madly in love with Van and left to go and be with him. What was she doing back so soon and there was no way she could have hooked up with a guy that hot and be in _"love"_ with him.

"But what about Van?" she asked. Hitomi laughed and had an evil grin across her face.

"I figured that we were never meant to be considering that every time I tried to go back to him, I failed. So I've moved on." she looked around and saw Van standing not to far behind Yukari. "Oh, Van, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently. Van was full of rage and sorrow. He could not believe his eyes; the one woman he had ever loved didn't even love him back. 

Van turned away from them dashed off, away from the scene. Yukari slapped her _"friend"_ across the face and chased after Van. He came to a stop at the field where he had landed the pervious night. Yukari had tried to keep up with him but lost him in a crowed of people.

A/N: *sigh* it feels like it takes forever to rewrite a chapter! Well I almost have chapter 4 rewritten so I hope to get it up either later today or by the weekend. Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic. I'm sorta enjoying the whole rewriting processes myself. Even though it's time consuming, it's fun to laugh at how crappy this fic use to sound. Trust me, if you haven't read the original then you're lucky. I don't know how was able to write that piece of shit and I can't believe I had the guts to actually post it! Well, I g2g and finish up chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

Chapter 4:Nightmares

Hitomi awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She had completely forgotten she was on Gaea until she ran into Merle in the hallway, almost literally. "Merle!" she shouted in surprise. Merle smiled and embraced Hitomi, almost knocking the seeress off her feet. Merle had grown up quite a bit in the pass six years but she still retained some of her child like behaviours. 

Hitomi was actually happy to see Merle, despite there past. When the hug ended, Hitomi immediately asked Merle where was Van. Merle bit her lip and hesitated to answer. "Merle?" Hitomi asked. She looked at Hitomi then adverted her eyes.

"Um, Van-sama is-" she saw Van standing outside with someone. "Outside?" she answered bewildered. Merle ran down the spacious hallway to the outside of the castle with Hitomi trailing not too far behind. When they both reached the courtyard, to Hitomi's horror, Van had probably the most beautiful girl on Gaea hanging off his arm. She had a very slender waist, perfect creamy skin, long copper hair and  icy blue eyes. Both girls were confused. "Van-sama, who's she?" Merle asked in disgust.

"This is my fiancé, Princess Siren." he answered with an devilish grin on his face. Hitomi's heart sank.

"Fiancé? But Van-sama, what about Hitomi?" he laughed like a mad man.

"Merle, I've moved on, my chances of ever seeing her again are one in a million." Merle narrowed her eyes and clenched one fist. She stormed up to Van and slapped him hard across the face. Merle then turned her back to him and noticed Hitomi gone. She sighed and ran off. 

Hitomi had ran off into the castle and headed back to her room. As she ran, she ran right into Allen. She made her way around him and continued down the long hallway. He noticed her tears and decided to follow her. 

Hitomi slammed the door behind her and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing. Allen knocked on the door but there was no reply so he let himself in. The drapes were still closed but streams of light were able to peak through where the sets of drapes met. Allen walked slowly over to the bed and sat down beside Hitomi's sobbing figure. He softly stroked her hair in hopes to calm her but Hitomi pushed his hand away. She wanted to be alone. _I came here for no reason_…

"Hitomi, what's the matter?" Allen asked. 

She sat up and wiped away her tears. She explained to him what she had seen and heard from Van in the courtyard. Allen's eyebrows knitted together, something suspicious was going on. He left the room in search for Van. After Allen had left Merle went into Hitomi's room and sat down beside her.

"I knew coming here was a mistake . . ." Hitomi mumbled into the pillow.

"No Hitomi it wasn't. . ." Merle answered holding Hitomi's hand. "I wish I could apologize for Van-sama, but I can't. I don't know what happened to him. . ." Hitomi jerked her head up.

"What do you mean Merle?" she asked wiping away more tears.

  


"Well, last night he wanted to see you so badly, for the past six years he longed to be with you. He told me that there was no one else in the entire universe that could make him truly happy except you Hitomi. And last night he left to go find you on the Mystic Moon. I have no clue who this princess Siren is, I do know that I have a bad feeling about her. And I got a very unusual feeling from Van-sama today, it was as if it wasn't really him." Hitomi felt suddenly felt like there was a sisterly bond forming between her and Merle. She didn't see her as an annoyance like she did when she first came to Gaea. 

Merle stood up and headed for the door and told Hitomi she was going to talk to Allen about the situation. Merle walked down a long hallway and passed what was an empty room before. She could hear a young woman talking. Her curiosity got the better of her so she peeked through a crack in the door. There she saw that princess Siren. Merle listened carefully to the conversation.  Siren was talking to her mirror. _Why is she talking to a mirror? _Merle asked herself.

"So, how is the dragon doing?" Siren asked her mirror.

"Our plan is working well your highness." it replied to her.

"Wonderful, now all I need to do is get rid of the girl here on Gaea. Then I shall have the real Van to myself." she said with an evil grin. _What? So that wasn't really Van-sama? I knew it! I have to tell Allen this!_ Merle jumped to her feet and dashed down the hallway.

"So how do you want to get rid of the girl?" the mirror asked.

"Have my dream weavers take care of her. They'll know what to do." she laughed evilly to herself. 

Hitomi had fallen asleep while she waited for Merle or Allen to return. Tears stained both her cheeks and pillow. "Remember our princess's orders. We are to bring her into our world, the world of nightmares." a small girl clad in a soft blue robe said to a group of other young girls surrounding Hitomi's bed. She walked over to Hitomi's head and opened a pouch that hung from her silver rope belt. Her hair was a black as night and so were her eyes. She put her hand into the pouch and grabbed a handful of a yellow dust. She sprinkled it over Hitomi's head. "Our work here it done, let's go." she commanded and all of them disappeared. 

Yukari finally caught up to Van who was sitting on a bench. She stopped running to catch her breath then sat down beside him. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this cursed place." Van muttered under his breath.

"Van, I'm sure not what was up with Hitomi today." Yukari said glaring at the ground beneath her. Van looked at her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, last night she was begging to see you again. She told me she was crazy about you. She said she could never love anyone but you." Van's face light up. "And last night she left to go to Gaea, to be with you. So whoever that was, it wasn't Hitomi. I've known her all my life, and she would never do something like this. It's just not her nature." Yukari could feel her stomach grumble. She was so hungry since they never really had breakfast. "Um, do you wanna go and get something to eat?" she asked. Van just nodded, stood up and followed Yukari. 

This time she took him to a café on the university campus. When Van looked at the menu, he was a little confused; he didn't see anything he really recognized. Yukari explained everything to him.

"Hey Yukari, who's this? Is he your new boyfriend?" a tall girl with short scarlet hair and deep maroon eyes asked Yukari.

"Oh, hey Yohko, um, this is Van, he's Hitomi's boyfriend. Not mine." Yukari answered blushing a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl giggled. "So then, where's Hitomi?"

"Uh, she's, um, visiting her, uh, very ill aunt." Yukari lied. _That was close_, she thought with a sigh.

"So then, why are you with him?" she asked and she tilted her head.

"Well, he just showed up today, he's on vacation." _hopefully she won't ask any more questions._

  


"Oh, ok, well see you around then Yukari!" the girl shouted as she ran off. Yukari slumped back into her chair and sighed in relief. After breakfast, she showed Van around Tokyo. Later that afternoon, she took him to the movies to see the latest comedy. Van didn't get some of the jokes in the movie, but then again he wasn't from earth. 

"Allen!!!" Merle yelled down the hall to Allen. He stopped and turned to the young cat woman running in a hurry to him. Once she caught up to him she bent over and gasped for air.

"Merle, what's the matter?" he asked.

"The princess. . ." Merle began still gasping for air. "She's evil! That wasn't the really Van-sama earlier today." Merle blurted.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked as he gestured for Merle sit down on the bench.

"I saw her talking to her mirror and she said that she'll soon have the _real_ Van-sama all to herself after she gets rid of the girl and I'm guessing that's Hitomi, seeing that she's probably her only obstacle to get Van-sama." Merle explained. "I think we should and check up on Hitomi." Merle suggested. 

The two hurried down the long and winding hallways. When they reached Hitomi's room, she was fast asleep. They quietly walked in. Merle noticed the frightened looked on Hitomi's face as she slept. 

"Get away from me!" Hitomi cried. Allen was not sure if she was referring to them, or if it was her dream. Merle softly shook Hitomi, but she did not wake. So she shook her harder and harder but she would not wake up. Allen was getting concerned, something wasn't right. He sat down beside Hitomi and told Merle to go and get Millerna, _perhaps she would know what's wrong_, he thought.

It was the dead of the night. Crickets chirped in the background, signing their song to catch a mate. Along with the chirping was the sound of someone dashing through the thick brush of the forest. That someone happened to be Hitomi. She was running for dear life; strange beings were chasing after her. 

Hitomi glance over her shoulder to see how far behind they were. That, however, would be her downfall, literally. An up grown tree root grabbed hold of her foot causing her to fall. The dark beings surrounded her in a circle and grabbed her forcefully by her arms and wrists. She thrashed about as they began to drag her along the rough forest floor. 

"Stop thrashing about Miss Hitomi." one hissed.

"Yes, you can't beat us in our world." Another laughed.

"Y-your world?" Hitomi stuttered.

"Yes, the world of nightmares. Here you stand no chance!" another laughed more evilly then the one before. 

They strange beings dressed in black robes and cloaks dragged Hitomi to a large, dark and towering castle. They threw her into a dangling cage, much like the one she was in when she, Allen and Van were in when they were captured by Zaibach six years ago. She sat huddled against the bars of the cage and sobbed.

A/N: Thanx for the reviews you guys. See! I kept my promise! I got this posted by the weekend! *dances* okay, I'm fine, really I am! I just had a little too much caffeine *suppresses giggles* Well hoped you guys enjoyed this chap!


	5. Chapter 5: The Cure

Chapter 5: The Cure

Allen sat and waited impatiently for Merle to come back with Millerna. He stood leaning against the bedpost, resting his hand loosely on the hilt of his sword. The soft sound of Hitomi's voice broke the silence in the tense air. "Van… Allen… please help…" at the sound of her desperate plea, Allen rushed over to her side and gently caressed her face, wiping away her tears.

Millerna, followed by Merle, entered the dark bedroom. She walked towards Allen in a hurry. "Allen, what's the matter? Merle said it was urgent and didn't explain." Millerna asked with much concern. He looked down at Hitomi then back at Millerna.

"It's Hitomi, she was asleep but when Merle tried to wake her she wouldn't wake." Millerna moved towards the sleeping young woman and felt her forehead. She felt normal, there seemed to be nothing wrong. Millerna stood there and thought to herself until it hit her. 

"I'm not sure, but I remember hearing about people being drawn into a world of dreams and nightmares. From what I can remember, if you're drawn into the world of nightmares, whatever happens to your body there, will become a reality and…" she stopped and bit her lip.

"And what?" Merle asked.

  


"And most people who are brought to the world of nightmares usually never wake up or end up dying…"

"Oh no! We can't let that happen!" Merle yelled. "Millerna, how do you get drawn into the world of nightmares?" Merle asked in distress.

"Well, from what I can remember, usually someone has to call these people known as the dream weavers. The person who called them tells them who they want to be brought the world of dreams or nightmares." Millerna explained.

"Is there anyway to get her out of the world of nightmares?" Allen asked Millerna, gently grabbing hold of her soft hands. She blushed lightly.

"I have no clue Allen. But, maybe princess Siren knows." she said.

"Why do you say that?" Merle asked suspiciously.

"Well, she's from the country Searica. The people there are known for being experts in the craft of magic." Merle didn't like the idea. 

"Well I don't think she would want helps us even if she knew." Merle said in a matter-of-factly way. 

"Why do you say that?" Millerna asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Well because I know for a fact that she doesn't like Hitomi. I heard her myself tell someone in her mirror to get rid of the girl here on Gaea."

"Merle she could of been referring to anyone-" Merle cut her off.

"She said, "_get rid of the girl here on Gaea. Then I shall have the real Van to myself."_ Who else would be stopping her from have Van-sama?" Merle asked raising her voice slightly.

"I'll go talk to Dryden, you two try to wake her up or something." Millerna said as she left the room.

"Hang in there Hitomi, everything's gonna be okay…" Merle said in a comforting manner. _Oh Van-sama, please come back, we need you, Hitomi needs you…_

Millerna and Dryden frantically searched through dozens and dozens of books in Dryden's study trying to find out how to break the spell. "I know I have a book on dream weavers somewhere…" Dryden mumbled. "Ha! I found it!" he exclaimed victoriously. 

Millerna ran over to her husband and peeked her head over his shoulder. "What does it say?" she asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"This isn't good,"

"What is it Dryden?"

"Well, it say's true love's touch will break the spell..."

"I'll go and tell the others." Millerna said softly before leaving and heading down the corridor back to Hitomi's room.

"Miss Hitomi, it's time for your punishment." a relatively small man, clad in a long black robe hissed.

"Pu-punishment? F-for wh-what?" Hitomi stuttered, fearing what the answer maybe.

"For loving Van Slanzar de Fanel." a bunch of other men, dressed the same way but who were taller, entered the cage and carried her out. They carried her to a dark musky room where they strapped her facing against a brick wall.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough Miss Hitomi." the small man replied as he let out an evil laugh. One of the taller men unhooked a long leather whip from his belt. He griped handle tightly and with a forceful swing of his arm, he began to whip Hitomi's back. Hitomi tried to be strong and hold her ground as the whip viciously tore her skin. Her attempt failed as she cried out in pain and agony.

  


Hitomi's room was silent until a loud, high-pitched scream came from her. Allen rushed over to her side. Her body turned so she laid on her stomach, only to reveal whip marks across her back. It was all too much for Merle to watch; she couldn't see her like this. Millerna ran into the room and told them that the only way to break the spell is through love's touch. Merle's eyes widened.

"Someone needs to get Van-sama back! He can break the spell!" Merle shouted in realization. Allen volunteered to go to the Mystic Moon. Even though he had no clue as to how to get there, he was willing to try. 

With that said, Allen rush out of the room and into the courtyard. The mysterious pillar of light descended from the heavens and surrounded Allen, whisking away to the Mystic Moon. 

Van and Yukari saw the pillar of light through the window on the dorm. "It looks like it landed on the track field!" Yukari exclaimed, hoping it was the _real_ Hitomi who had returned. The two ran out of the dorm and to the field.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Van asked a little disappointed. He was hoping it was Hitomi had returned. His beauty stunned Yukari; she felt as if she had fallen in the love. He looked like and angel.

"Van, you're needed on Gaea now!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Hitomi…" he began.

"What's wrong with Hitomi?" Yukari demanded. Allen looked at the strange girl, wondering when she had appeared. 

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Yukari and I'm Hitomi's best friend." she said blushing. _Hitomi was right, this Allen guy is hot! She thought to herself_. Before anyone could say another word, the same pillar of light surrounded them and swept them away to Gaea. They landed not too far from the Asturian palace. Yukari could not believe she was on Gaea. It was so beautiful. Both Allen and Van noticed that Yukari had come with them but had no time to talk. They had to save Hitomi. Allen led the way to the palace. 

"So, how did you enjoy your whipping Miss Hitomi?" the small man asked in a hiss the tired woman. She was released of the straps and fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hitomi asked trying not to shed any more tears. The little man laughed that annoying evil laugh.

"We're just following order's Miss Hitomi." he said as he was handed a long, thin cane.

"Who's orders?" she asked just before he hit her with cane. She cried out in more pain.

"Our master, princess Siren." he said as her hit her again. One of the other large men in the room walked over to Hitomi and grabbed her by the neck, holding her up against the cold stonewall. Hitomi cried out in pain as she could feel the man's icy hands squeeze her neck tighter.

Allen, Van and Yukari dashed down the hallway to Hitomi's room. Her face had started to turn blue, there wasn't much time left. When Yukari saw her friend's condition, she loss consciousness. Allen caught her just in time. Merle ran up to Van and looked at his left cheek and smiled. "It's really you Van-sama!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. The hug didn't last long though. She quickly let go of him and left the room with the others. 

Van walked over to Hitomi's bedside. He placed his hand in hers. He saw the whip marks across her back, the bruises on her legs, and her face turning a light blue. _When I find out who's done this to you, I swear, they'll never see the light of day ever again,_ he vowed to himself as he placed his lips on her's. Hitomi then began to stir and the blue colour faded from her face. Her eye's slowly opened to see Van sitting by her. She wasn't sure if it was the real Van or not. 

"V-v-van?" she stuttered. "Is it r-r-really y-you?" she asked as tears rolled down the side of her face. Merle stuck her head into the room and saw Hitomi sitting up right.

  


"You guys! She's awake!" Merle yelled. Everyone's face's lightened up and they entered the room. Hitomi was laying on her stomach as Van ran his fingers through her long sandy blond hair. Millerna walked over to Hitomi's bedside and examined her injuries. 

Allen held Yukari in his arms and looked to Dryden. He didn't need to say anything; the look on his face asked Dryden the question on his mind. "There's a spare room down the hallway." Dryden answered the heavenly knight. Allen whispered a quick thank you and carried the young woman in his arms to a spare room in the palace. He laid her gently on to the large bed and tucked her in. 

"Um, your highness," a voice sounded from Siren's Mirror.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she rose from her bed and walked over to the mirror.

"Um, the dragon has returned."

"Oh good-" she began

"But, the girl has awaken from the world of nightmares."

"What!?!" Siren yelled. "How?!?" she demanded. "No one can survive there!!"

"The King of Asturia, King Dryden,  figured out how to break the spell in one of his books in the library."

"Well, I guess we have to leave and go back to the fortress before anyone finds out about me." she sighed. "Now, go and get the illusionist. They will not be needed now." she snapped her finger's and her hair changed from copper to ebony, her eyes changed from icy blue to lifeless black and her scarlet dress changed to a long silky black gown that trailed on the ground. "They may have won this battle, but they have not won the war!" she laughed as she disappeared.

A/N: Hiya! I'm so happy that I was able to get this chapter edited and shit for tonight! I thought I wouldn't get it done but I did! YAY! Well hope ya enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chap up for Monday.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Goal

Chapter 6:A New Goal

Van stayed by Hitomi's side the whole night while Allen stayed by Yukari's side. Allen wanted to make sure that Yukari was all right or so he said. He couldn't explain it but he felt drawn to Yukari. There was just something so alluring about her.

When morning came, Hitomi awoke to see Van laying beside her. She blushed; she had never slept that close to a boy, no, man ever. When Van began to stir and wake up from his blissful sleep their eyes locked on each other, gazing endlessly into each other's eyes. To Van, Hitomi's eyes sparked like emeralds and to Hitomi, Van's eye's still gave her the warm and comforting feel they gave her six years ago. Van slowly made his way out of the bed, kissed her on the forehead and told her to rest and that he'll have breakfast brought to her room.

"So, how's Hitomi doing?" Millerna asked as Van entered the dinning hall. He took a seat to Dryden's left, sitting across from Millerna.

"She's just resting right now." he replied.

"Um, Van, who was that girl that was with you and Allen last night?" Millerna asked before taking a sip of her drink. Van cleared his throat.

"Oh, that was Hitomi's friend Yukari. I met her on the Mystic Moon. She's pretty much normal, well compared to Hitomi." Van laughed softly to himself. 

Allen entered the large dinning hall with Yukari standing not too far behind. "Well, good morning Allen." Millerna spoke with a grin across her face. Her eyes travelled from the heavenly knight to the girl standing behind him. She had long maroon hair and was wearing what she considered the most unusual clothing; a sky blue skirt that went above her knees and an orange coloured top that had no back to it.

"Good morning your highnesses." Allen spoke as he bowed and introduced Yukari to Millerna and Dryden. Yukari couldn't believe that she was eating breakfast with a queen, two kings and a knight. She felt as if she were in a fairy tale. During the course of the meal she didn't say much; she thought that if she said something wrong, she would get in some sort of trouble. After breakfast Millerna approached Yukari. She just looked at her clothes and shook her head. 

"Those clothes just will not do." she sighed. 

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Yukari asked feeling offended.

  


"Well, if you're seen wearing something like that, you'll get some very unwanted attention. So come with me, I'm sure I'll have some dresses in your size that you can wear for the time being." Millerna said and gestured for Yukari to follow her. She showed her vast collection of dresses and gowns for her to borrow. After Millerna had picked out a few, she had a handmaiden take the dresses to Yukari's room.

As they were about to leave Millerna's room, Yukari suddenly remember about her friend Hitomi. "Um, Millerna, where is Hitomi?" she asked with much concern.

"Oh, she's resting in her room." she answered and turned to face the handmaiden, "Before you take the dresses to Lady Yukari's room, could you show her to Lady Hitomi's room." Millerna told the handmaiden who in turn nodded and bowed.

Once at her friend's room, Yukari slowly entered the room and walked over to her friend's side. Hitomi slowly began to stir and her emerald eyes fluttered open. When Hitomi had caught sight of Yukari, she laughed thinking she was still dreaming.

"What's so funny Hitomi?" Yukari asked. Hitomi blinked; Yukari was really there. She quickly sat up and tried to hug her friend.

"Oh my God Hitomi. What happened to you?" Yukari asked as she saw the bruises and whip marks all over her body.

"I was brought to the world of nightmares." she answered and laid back down on her side, facing her friend.

"The world of nightmares?" Yukari inquired and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, the world of nightmares where whatever happens to you there, happens to you in reality."

"What did they do to you?" Yukari asked wiping away her tears. She couldn't bear the thought of how her friend got so injured.

"First they put me in a cage hanging from a high ceiling, then strapped me to a wall where they whipped and caned me, and then a large man grabbed me by my neck and held me up against the wall. I seriously thought I was going to die. But then Van suddenly appeared. I was the only one who could see him. He held out his hand towards me. With the strength I had left, I touched his hand and that's when that horrible nightmare ended." she let out a deep sigh. "So, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"Well, that guy Allen showed up and then the three of us were surround by this pillar of light and the next thing I knew we were near some sort of castle." Yukari answered. "Oh and Hitomi, you were right. Allen is a total hottie!" she blurted out and giggled like a little girl. Hitomi laughed softly and slowly dozed back off to sleep. Millerna entered the dark bedroom and Yukari made her way out of the room when Millerna had said she needed to see how Hitomi wounds were healing.

"This isn't fair!" Siren yelled as she stormed into her room in her fortress. "What did I do wrong?!" she yelled.

"My dear daughter…" a woman's voice sounded from a very large mirror on the wall.

"Mother…" she began. "What do you want?" she asked as she held her nose up high.

"Only to help my dear darling daughter get what she wants." Siren began to laugh.

"Since when do you want to help me?" she asked with a stubborn look on her face.

"Since the day I was imprisoned in the world of mirrors. Only being able to look out on to the world from these stupid mirrors. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?" she huffed

"What's the catch? I know you would never help me without wanting something in return." Siren asked as she sat down in a large chair.

"First you must help me out of this world, then I will help you get that young king."

"And how will I get you out of there?"

"Simple. All you need is the pendent and this book." an image of a red pendent on a golden chain and a large crimson red book with the word _"Magik"_ written on it in English. "If you find these, you can help me get out of here." It seemed like a good deal to Siren at the time. She would get the love of her life and all she had to do is get the silly pendent and book.

A/N: Thanx for everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it too so long to update. School has been very busy but now that my ISPs are done and all I have left is 2 exams, I should be updating more frequently and not just this fic too. I'm almost finished writing a chap for another fic of mine(A New Life). So I hope you enjoyed this short chap and I'll try to get the next one up before Friday(hopefully tomorrow okies?)

~e*c~


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Passions

A/N:WARNING! A LEMON IS PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER! LEMON STARTS WHEN YOU SEE THIS ---à*** AND FINISHES AFTER THE SECOND SET OF ***

Chapter 7: Burning Passions

By the following week Hitomi was back to normal and in perfect health. Most of her wounds and bruises had healed thanks to Millerna's help. Yukari had quickly grown accustomed to life on Gaea. She was actually enjoying being there rather than on Earth. Even with the lack of technology on Gaea, Yukari couldn't help but enjoy the feeling like she were in a real life fairy tale.

During one afternoon, Hitomi, Merle, and Yukari sat together in one of the many gardens that could be found in the Asturian Castle. "Hey, Hitomi, what happened when you came here?" Yukari asked while she busily braided Merle's thick, pink hair.

"I all ready told you." Hitomi answered and laid back on the hammock.

"No, I mean when you came here the second time."

"Oh, well, um. I ran into Allen then fainted. When I awoke, I had forgotten I was on Gaea until I saw Merle. She told me that Van was outside so together we went to see him but he was with some Princess Siren whom he claimed he was gonna marry her. He said it was because his chances of ever seeing me again were one in a million. I ran back to my room and cried my eyes out. I then fell asleep and found myself in the world of nightmares." Hitomi sighed heavily and just let herself relax as the wind gently swayed the hammock. "So, Yukari, how did you get here?"

"Well, Van showed up at our dorm and the following day, we were gonna go out for breakfast and when we got to that little café that we always go to, you showed up with this really hot guy named Ricardo. Van got mad and ran off, I slapped you across the face and chased after him. We ended up at the university track where this guy named Allen showed up." Yukari began to blush a bright red. "And said something was wrong with you and then we were all surrounded by this pillar of light and then we were here." Yukari took and deep breath and sighed.

"So, are you two gonna stay here or are you gonna leave?" Merle asked while plucking the pedals from the bright orange flower she was holding. Hitomi smiled softly.

"Merle, I don't think I could ever leave Gaea. I don't think I could stand the separation again." Merle was more than happy to hear that. Even though she despised Hitomi those six years ago, she now liked having her around. To Merle, she was like the older sister she never had. She felt like she could tell Hitomi anything now.

"So, what about you um, Yukari?" Merle asked plucking more pedals from the flower. Yukari just sat and thought about it. "So. . .?" Merle asked.

"Um, well. . ." she wanted to stay because of Hitomi and Allen but she also wanted to get her university degree on Earth. "I guess . . .I'll be . . .staying."

"Yukari are you sure?" Hitomi asked as she sat up, completely surprised that Yukari wanted to stay. She had a whole future all planned out for herself. Why was she changing her mind so suddenly?

"Ya, I'm sure Hitomi."

"I thought you wanted to get a masters-" Yukari cut her off.

"I do, but I could never go back with out you Hitomi. It wouldn't be the same."

"Yukari you don't have to stay just because of me." Hitomi felt in a way guilty. She didn't want to make her friend stay because of her.

"Well, that's partially true. I don't want to leave because." she paused as a red blush creep to her cheeks. Merle looked at her in a suspicious way.

"Because . . .?" Merle asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Yukari's blush reddened and adverted her eyes from Hitomi and Merle.

"Yukari, you're blushing." Hitomi giggled.

"Well, um . . ." she began

"You've fallen for Allen haven't you?" Hitomi teased.

"Well, ya." Yukari answered quietly.

  


"I knew it!" Merle shouted. Together Merle and Hitomi continued to tease Yukari. 

Allen leaned against a near by tree and tried to stop himself from laughing at the sight. Hitomi heard someone and turned her head to see Allen just standing there watching them. Yukari saw him and wondered how long he had been there. She quickly got up and left. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life. But she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way. _Of course not Yukari! We've only known each other for only a week. He wouldn't feel anything for me. _

While walking down one of the many long hallways, someone grabbed Yukari and pulled her into a dark room. She tried to scream, but who ever it was, covered her mouth with their hand. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed her captor was Allen. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. Yukari was overwhelmed by what was occurring. Was she dreaming? Or was it real?

***

Allen ran his fingers through her silky mahogany hair. Feeling that perhaps he was moving too fast for the Mystic Moon woman, he slowly broke the kiss. Yukari however didn't want it to end and forced him back by pulling his head to hers. He was very surprised by her reaction.

Yukari felt as if she were living a dream. She had had so many dreams of Allen since she arrived on Gaea. No she would make her dreams a reality. Her hands slowly slid down Allen's body and can to rest on his belt which she took off promptly. _What is she doing?_ Allen wondered but within seconds, the answer became all too clear to him. 

His hands found their way to the buttons of her dress deep red dress, unbuttoning them in a hurry. Yukari instantly got the impression that Allen had a lot of experience in what they were about to do. It had only taken him less than a minute to get her dress off! She removed his shirt with little effort to reveal his very well built upper body. 

She then began to undo the button and zipper of his black leather pants. Both of them were completely naked and ready for what was to happen next. They both made their way to the bed, never letting their lips part. Once on the bed, Yukari removed her white lace underwear. She had been hoping that he'd get to see them, hence the reason why she had bought them earlier that week. Everything was falling perfectly into place. 

Allen straddled her, sliding his engorged weapon into her small, tight sheath. The first trust sent a wave of pain through her body. She wanted to scream but didn't want anyone to hear. Allen dropped his head to hers and covered her mouth with his own. He trusted again into her and captured her scream in his mouth. By the third trust, all the pain seem to vanish, now with each trust Yukari found herself being hit by wave after wave of pleasure. trusting himself into her.

"Oh Allen…" she moaned. "More…" she begged. "More!" he did as she had asked.

***

Merle and Hitomi were still outside waiting for Yukari to come back. Almost an hour had passed and there was no sign of Yukari. So being the good friend they were, they both decided to go and look for her. They walked around the Austrian palace searching high and low for Yukari. After searching for what felt like an hour they asked a handmaiden who was walking by. She blushed and said that she had seen her got to Sir Allen's room. Hitomi and Merle both gave each other knowing looks.

They made their way to Allen's room and knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, they opened it and to their shock they found Allen and Yukari's clothes spread all over the floor and a the two sleep in bed together. Needless to say, they were speechless and quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. They quickly walked down the hall not knowing or caring where they were going. Hitomi then literally walked into Van and fell backwards onto the ground. 

"Oh Van, I'm so sorry." she said with a blush.

"It's okay Hitomi. It wasn't your fault. I should have been watching where I was going." he said as he helped her stand up. "Do you two know where Allen is? I've been looking all over the castle for him." he asked the two girls who began to blush instantly. They just simply looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Van sensed they knew where Allen was but didn't want to tell.

"We have no clue Van-sama." Merle said with a laugh as she and Hitomi slowly began to walk away. Van grabbed Hitomi's arm and asked her again. She couldn't bear to lie to him.

"He's sleeping and I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

"Sleeping? In the middle of the day? Hmmm, well I guess I'll have to wake him up then." he said as he began to head off to Allen's room.

"You can't go Van." Hitomi said quickly and stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"And why not?" he asked suspiciously. Hitomi looked at Merle who didn't know what to say.

"Because . . ."she began. "Uh . . . you just can't. So, why don't we just go for a walk." Hitomi suggested as she linked her arm with Van's. He decided he would go and see Allen later. _That was close_, Merle thought.

  


Yukari awoke and noticed she wasn't in her room and she felt someone's arm around her waist. She turned and saw it was Allen. She felt embarrassed, shocked and happy at the same time. Slowly she got herself loose of his grip and quietly slid out of bed. She walked around the room looking for her clothes and dressed herself trying to make as little noise. Once she was finished, she looked at Allen. She wanted to crawl back into bed with him but knew Hitomi would soon get suspicious. 

Yukari peeked her head out the door to make sure no one was around. Quickly got out of Allen's room and hurried down the hallway. As she walked down the hallway she bumped into Hitomi who had a grin across her face, as if she knew where Yukari had been.

"Hi Yukari. Where were you? We have been looking all over for you." Hitomi asked in a teasing manner. Yukari blushed a bright red.

"Um, well I was uh . . ."She didn't know what to say, should she lie to her friend? Or be honest? She grabbed Hitomi's arm and led her to her bedroom.

"So, where were you?" Hitomi asked.

"Okay, you gotta promise you wont speak a word of this to anyone okay." she told her friend in a very serious tone. Hitomi nodded. She had always kept her friend's secrets.

"I was with Allen . . ." she began. 

"And . . .?"Hitomi asked.

"And, we, um, kinda got a little intimate if ya know what I mean." she said blushing madly.

"Oh my God Yukari!" Hitomi yelled.

"Shhh . . .be quiet" Yukari whispered.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But, oh my God! I get believe you lost your virginity."

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Well I'm actually happy with how this chap turned out. I'm so glad I just finished reading a romance novel! IT really helped with writing that scene with Allen and Yukari.


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed Emotions

A/N:WARNING! A LEMON IS PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER! LEMON STARTS WHEN YOU SEE THIS ---*** AND FINISHES AFTER THE SECOND SET OF ***

Chapter 8: Revealed Emotions

Hitomi had so many questions to ask her now "experienced" friend. They walked around the castle quietly discussing what Yukari had just done with Allen. They felt like they were in high school all over again.

"So, what was it like?" Hitomi eagerly asked. Yukari blushed.

"Well, at first it really hurt but after that, all I can say is that it was the best thing ever! I've never experienced something so incredible." Hitomi's eyes widened. She wondered when would it be her first time? She still felt that Van didn't love her because of her dreams and what that gypsy had told her. What if he never felt the same way for her from the start? Doubts flooded her mind.

Merle was walking around the castle looking for Hitomi or Yukari. She didn't really enjoy talking to Millerna, mainly because Millerna was too "royal" and proper, not the type to go out and have fun like Hitomi and her friend. Merle soon found herself getting frustrated looking for the two. When she came across Allen in the hallway and asked if he had seen either of the girls. He began to blush at the mention of Yukari's name. He had never felt this way about any woman before. Everything about her made him lust for her. Just thinking about her made him feel like he needed her.

"So, have you seen them?" Merle impatiently asked Allen.

"Oh, um, no Merle, sorry, I have not seen either of them today except for when you were outside earlier." Merle knew he was lying to her; she had a sixth sense about things like that. Also not only did Merle already know what Allen and Yukari had done together, but she could see right through Allen. 

"Sure Allen, I bet you haven't seen Yukari." Merle replied sarcastically. Allen noticed the look on her face and knew that he couldn't lie any more; she knew.

"You know?" Allen asked, baffled at the fact that rumours began and spread extremely fast. She simply nodded with a smirk across her face. "But how?" he asked.

"Oh, well, me and Hitomi were looking for Yukari and one of the maids said she saw her go into your room, so we peeked in and saw you two laying naked in bed together." Allen had never felt more embarrassed in all his life.

"Merle, please don't tell anyone of it okay." Merle just stood there and thought about it. _Should I keep it to myself?_ She wondered. She knew she could easily turn Allen into her servant with this sort of information, but she didn't want to be mean.

"Don't worry, I wont say anything Allen. But you should find Hitomi and Yukari and tell them not to say a word." Merle said as she walked passed Allen. _Shit!_ His mind screamed and went began to desperately search for the two young women. He had to find them before they told anyone. After a long and tiring search, he finally found them. He placed his hand on Yukari's shoulder, making her jump slightly. She was startled and quickly turned and looked at Allen. She couldn't stop the red colour from creeping to her checks.

"Um, Yukari and Hitomi, I need to ask you a favour. Please don't speak a word of what happened this afternoon to anyone."

"Oh, that's okay Allen, I would never tell anyone." Hitomi answered with a little giggle.

"Don't worry Allen, I wont speak a word of it." Yukari said as she stared deep into his deep blue eyes. She couldn't hide her feelings for him any longer. Ever since their little meeting that afternoon she longed to do it again. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his lips to hers. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. 

Hitomi turned around and walked away from the two lovers. There was no way she could part the two. _It's impossible to separate two people in love._ She thought to herself as she walked away. She wondered if she would ever have that sort of relationship with Van.

Later that evening, Hitomi sat alone in her bedroom staring up at the night sky. Even though she knew that her dream of Van not loving her anymore was not true, she still had a feeling lingering deep down inside that he didn't love her. Someone, please give me a sign that we're meant to be! She begged silently as she gazed up at the star covered sky.

Van stood at the entrance to her room admiring how beautiful she had become in juts six years. She may have changed physically but he could never mistake her emerald eyes for another. All he wanted was her and now. He felt that if he couldn't have her, his life would be meaningless. So with all the courage he could muster, Van slowly made his way over towards Hitomi.

Hitomi heard someone in her room. She instantly turned around to see Van. She blushed as he smiled at her. _He's changed so much_, she thought, _and for the better. . ._ she found herself lost in the warmth of his brown eyes. As she gazed deeply into them, all memories of her dream and what that gypsy had told her disappeared. _You build your own destiny,_ she told herself. _I won't let that future come true…_ She wasn't going to let anything stop her from having Van. She had waited too long and wasn't about to lose him.

She stood up and slowly approached him. They embraced. Hitomi smiled to herself. He does feel the same way… Their eyes locked together in what seem like an endless gaze. Their lust for each other slowly grew to the point where it seemed uncontrollable. They first exchanged small kisses which then developed into long and deep passionate ones. Slowly they made their way to Hitomi's bed, their lips never parting. 

***

With shaky hands he pulled the strings loose from her gown, it slipped elegantly from her shoulders and fell to the floor with a whisper. Her breath caught in her throat as the chilly night air blew through the opened window, brushing against her bare skin.

         Vans eyes widened as the firelight flickered a pale gold against her skin. He had never seen any thing so beautiful before in his life. With eager fingers Van pulled free of his breeches and tunic, revealing his muscular chest. "I love you…" He whispered, brushing her long locks from her curvy shoulders.

         Hitomi shivered as a fire like feeling ran threw her body as Van's strong hands cupped her shoulders and pulled her against his warm body. Their lips met in a soft embrace. Neither one sure of where to start, they climbed into the bed together.

 Hitomi laid down on the soft sheets, her glorious hair spread out over the pillow. "Are you sure?" he asked holding her tightly in his arms. 

Her mouth curved into a smiled and she pushed his back against the bed. With swiftness Van never new she possessed, Hitomi straddled him. She bent her head close to his and took possession of his lips. Her mouth parted with a soft moan letting Van's tongue explore her soft mouth. His hand instinctively wrapped around her small waist and rolled her under him. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he thrusted in to her. Pain rushed through her abdomen and she bit down on her lip, holding back her scream. She now understood the pain Yukari had tried to explain to her earlier. Van resisted the temptation to go further in to her. "Are you alright?" He whispered his voice husky with lust. 

She mumbled something against his neck and urged him on. With another quick thrust the pain vanished into something more. Hitomi cried out clenching the bed cover with a fist. He withdrew fully and thrusted hard into her sheath. A wave of unbelievable pleasure coursed through her body and his. 

They clung to each other longing for release but wanting the feeling of fullness to last forever. Van's thrusts grew stronger and quicker as there bodies slicked together with perpetration. Hitomi cried out, as her body was shaken with a giant wave of pleaser. Her nails dug into his back as the wave subsided into a tingle. She hugged him close as he pumped into her. His body tensed and he let out a low animal like moan. "Are you okay?" Van mumbled rolling off of her.

 "I'm fine" Hitomi whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

***

Siren paced back and forth in her bedroom chambers. _How am I going to find this book and pendent?_ She wondered. Suddenly it hit her; she had the perfect plan to get them. She walked over to her vanity and picked up her black and gold hand mirror. She concentrated hard on it as colours in it began to swirl and change. The colours finally took on the form of a man wearing a hooded black cloak that hide his face.

"You called my queen," he spoke in a deep voice.

"Yes Jijico, I want you to send out your Shape-Shifters to find this book and pendent." she ordered the man she called Jijico. An image of the book and pendent appeared before him in his mirror.

"As you wish your highness," he said as his image disappeared in Siren's mirror. She walked out of her room and on to a large balcony. She looked out onto the dark deserted land before her. She smiled with satisfaction. _It wont be long till I have my love, Van Slanzar de Fanel all to myself._ She thought with an evil grin.

The man Jijico, turned away from the mirror and grinned. He walked down a long corridor till he came to a large gathering hall. The room was poorly lit and all that could be seen were the outlines of beings wearing black hooded cloaks. Jijico walked up to the podium and the room fell silent.

"Shifters," he began. "Your new orders are to find this pendent." he held his arm high above his head and an image of the pendent appeared as did an image of the book. "And this book!" the beings looked on at them in awe. The two images then disappeared. "Now go!" he commanded. The beings slowly made their way out of the hall and as they did, they began to change their shape.

A/N: Ya I know it's short, gomen. Well hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the weekend okies.


	9. Chapter 9: Evil Is Let Loose

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:

Naria, emodias, Hitomi-chan, jess 131346, FOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V, Atrilial, supergirl, Kayura 1, Wing Goddess, rose 101 and Goddess. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry.

Chapter 9: Evil is Let Loose

The following week Van, Hitomi, Merle and Yukari went to Fanelia. Allen was unable to go, had to go to his fortress and help Gaddes train the new recruits. Yukari begged Allen allow her to go with him but he said it wouldn't be long and that once he was finished he would visit her in Fanelia. 

Yukari sat alone in her new room in the Fanelian castle. She watched the rain slide down the window. She let out a sigh; she had always hated the rain because it made her feel depressed. She missed Allen. She missed seeing his face in the morning. A knock sounded from the door, breaking her train of thoughts. "Come in," she answered in a monotone voice. Hitomi walked over to her friend.

"Yukari, he'll come back soon so don't worry." she reassured her friend and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Hitomi. I needed that." she said smiling. The thought of him returning to her lit up her day. "Hey Hitomi, how come you're not with Van? Usually you're with him." she asked as she got up from her seat and sat down on the large bed.

"Well his advisors demanded to have a meeting with him. I asked if I could go but he said they forbid women from going." she explained as she took a sat beside Yukari on the bed.

"Your majesty, you are twenty one years of age and not married. Most kings of your age already have a child." the tall scrawny man informed Van in strict tone.

"Yes I know Ferdinand." Van replied with annoyance. "And let me guess, you want me to marry some princess. Some girl I don't even know or love am I right?" they all adverted their eyes from him.

"Well not necessarily your majesty." Van's head shot up at the short stubby advisor's remark. "We want you to marry the Lady Hitomi." Van couldn't believe his ears. His own advisors who had been trying to set him up with numerous princesses and women of noble birth were telling him to marry a woman from the Mystic Moon. "Is something the matter my Lord?" the same short stubby advisor asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little shocked that's all." the advisors all inwardly grinned. They knew how much Van loved the Lady Hitomi and they knew he would marry her in a heartbeat. They didn't care where she was from just as long as Fanelia got an heir.

"Well, meeting adjourned." Ferdinand stated as he rose from his seat at the round table.

Dryden sat in his library reading one of his numerous books like he always did on rainy days. He let out a tired sigh. He had read every book in the library at least three times. He sat up from the desk and left the library. On his way out of the castle his wife Millerna stopped him.

"Dryden, where are going in this weather?" she asked as he grabbed his cloak.

"I'm going out to buy some new books." Millerna rolled her eyes. _Not again…_she thought to herself.

"You and your books." she muttered as she walked away.

_Good, the coast is clear_, a servant thought to himself as he walked into the library making sure no one was in there. He locked the door behind him and began to search the library for a certain book. Right when he was ready to give up, he found the book he was looking for. "Yes!" He exclaimed to himself quietly. He wrapped the red leather book in a brown cloth and hid it under his clothing. He left the library making sure he wasn't being followed. 

Once out side of the castle he stole a black horse and rode off. He rode all day till late afternoon when he arrived at a large, black and towering fortress. Two guards escorted him to the large throne room where a young woman sat on her large throne chair. He bowed down to her.

"Why are you here Shifter?" she asked calmly as she slipped some red vino from a small golden chalice.

"I have found the book." he hissed. Her eye filled with joy.

"Bring it here." she commanded. He took the book out from under his clothing, unwrapped it and handed it to her. A large grin formed on her face.

"Very good my humble servant. You'll be rewarded for this." she said and snapped her fingers. A guard walked over to her holding a small bag. "Here are 500 golds. Take it and go." she said handing him the bag. He took it and left as she had said. _Now all I need is the pendent then he'll be mine! All mine!_ She thought with a large grin.

The following afternoon Van, Hitomi, Yukari and Merle sat in on of the courtyards enjoying the wonderful weather. It was a clear sunny day with a soft, refreshing breeze. Van practised his archery skills and the tree young women watched him carefully. Merle insisted they do so. She knew it annoyed Van when he was being watched.

"Why are you three watching me?" he asked calmly as he aimed his arrow at the target.

"It's just so amazing to see Van-sama." Merle purred.

"Well I can't concentrate while you watch me." he said letting go of the arrow. The arrow flew across the courtyard and missed the target. "You see." he said with annoyance.

"Well fine then Van, we'll just have to find some other guy to look at then." Hitomi said as she and the other two girls stood up. Van could feel jealousy slowly over coming him.

"Fine, you can watch." he sighed with defeat. Hitomi smiled with victory. She knew he would get jealous.

_Excellent, they're all outside_. One of the handmaidens thought to herself. She slowly crept into Van's bedroom. She searched all of his draws. _Damn it! Where is that stupid thing?!_ She wondered with anger. She walked over to the bed and lifted one of the pillows and found nothing. She continued to check under every pillow on his bed.  _Yes! I found it!_ She picked up a  golden necklace with a red gem attached to it. She quickly stuffed it into a pocket and made sure the room was in complete order. She left and headed to the stables where a black horse stood waiting for her return. She jumped onto it and galloped away. As the horse left she began to change her shape, she was now a being wearing a long dark cloak. The being rode it's horse till it came to a large black fortress. It walked into the throne room.

  


"Your highness, I have to item you have asked for." he said holding out the necklace in his black hand. She looked at one of her guards who then immediately walked over to the being and took the necklace then placing a brown leather bag in the out stretched hand.

"In there are 500 golds. That is your reward. Now leave." she said as the guard handed her the necklace. She got up from her throne and walked down a maze of corridors to come to two large oak doors. She opened them with little effort and shut them immediately. "Mother!" she hollered at the large mirror on her wall.

"What is my dear darling daughter?" she asked as her image appeared in the mirror.

"I got what you wanted." she stated holding the book and pendent. A large smile grew on her young looking face.

"Open the book and turn to the page where it says in large words _'Freeing' _" Siren searched the book and found the page.

"Now what?" she asked holding the book in her left arm and the pendent in her right hand.

"Read the spell and hold the pendent towards me." she said with excitement. _Finally I'll be free! Free to create havoc!_ She thought with a large grin. Siren did as her mother told her and read the spell to the best of her ability. The pendent began to glow a bright pink colour. Then a pink beam of light shot out from the pendent and straight towards the large mirror. The force of the beam caused it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh no!" Siren yelled. The pink beam disappeared. "I must have read the wrong spell! Shit!" she continued to yell in frustration. 

She tossed the book and pendent onto her bed and began to leave her room. As she did she could faintly hear her mother's evil laughter. She stopped and looked back at the shards of broken mirror on the ground. A black mist rose from the pile and began to take on the form of a woman wear a long dress. The mist disappeared leaving a woman standing their. She wore a long black gown and a black corset. Embroidered on her corset were two swords crossed to look like an X with blood dripping off of them. She also wore a golden taira with a large oval black jewel in it. She looked much like Siren, her daughter. 

Siren was shocked that the spell had actually worked. "Mother, now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain." She said seriously.

"Oh yes, now hand me that book and pendent." Siren did as her mother asked. She walked over to a large oak desk and flipped though the book. Siren stood there waiting impatiently. Her mother took a piece of parchment, a dish of ink and a feather and began to scribble a few things down. "Here, have your men find these. I need them to conquer." she said handing the piece of parchment to Siren.

"Conquer?" she asked puzzled. _Oh shit! Why did I have to say that!?_ Siren's mother thought to herself. _Now I need an excuse..._

"To conquer the heart of this young boy you fancy." Siren nodded and left. _That was close, a little too close._

A/N: Ya I know this chapter seems short and rushed but oh well, you'll just have to live with it. I'll try to get chapter 10 up for tonight. So let's see…..only about 6 more chapters left and it's finished. Then I'll probably work on rewriting the sequal.


End file.
